


Lo Que Causó El Apocalipsis

by Hazael_T_Merino



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), zombies - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazael_T_Merino/pseuds/Hazael_T_Merino
Summary: Una familia estadounidense se alimentó de la carne de un venado, la cual se encontraba infectada por una bacteria, causante del inicio de una pandemia que acabaría con millones de personas. Hazael, iba llegando a su colegio como cualquier día normal. Lo que no sabía era que a partir de ese momento en adelante, su vida y la de muchos otros cambiarían para siempre.





	1. 1

Colorado, Estados Unidos. Miércoles 13 de junio de 2018, el reloj marcaba las 16:35 p.m.  
La familia de la Rosa se encontraba en casa, lamentablemente, pasando por una crisis económica. 17 años antes, cuando Alberto y Kate se comprometieron en México, decidieron mudarse hacia Estados Unidos, donde ambos comenzarían su vida. Alberto de la Rosa, el padre, un cazador de animales que habitan en las montañas. Kate Miller, ama de casa, abogada y madre de tres hijos: Abigail de 16 años, Micheal de 14 y Martha, de 6.   
Alberto visitaba un lugar para hacer trueque. Intercambiaba los cuerpos de los animales que había cazado por dinero. Fue cerrado por la reciente muerte del dueño. Kate no ha trabajado en ningún proceso judicial desde 2016.  
Para su “buena suerte”, un venado estaba pasando cerca de su cabaña, ya que también habían comenzado a carecer de alimentos:  
—¡Mira papá! ¡Un venado! —dijo Micheal—. Tengo mucha hambre.  
—Micheal tiene razón, deberías de tomar tu rifle e ir a matar a esa cosa —respondió Kate.  
—Bueno, de eso a nada… Iré, no se preocupen —terminó, para que posteriormente saliera a buscar al venado.  
—Be careful daddy... —susurró Martha.  
Alberto comenzó a investigar las pisadas de dicho animal. Pocos minutos después, lo vio a lo lejos, tomó su rifle, le apuntó y disparó. Se dirigió a donde se encontraba el cadáver, para comenzar a arrastrarlo de vuelta a su casa. Kate, al ver a su marido a lo lejos, salió rápidamente a abrirle la puerta:  
—Did you kill it? —preguntó Martha sorprendida.  
—¡Claro que lo maté! —respondió Alberto—. ¡A comer!  
Kate apoyó a su marido a subir al venado en la barra, donde posteriormente cortarían las partes comestibles de este.  
Después de eliminar el pelo, metieron los pedazos a cocinar. La familia devoró al animal, el cual se encontraba infectado.  
Dieron las 22:45 p.m. todos ya estaban descansando, a excepción de Micheal, el cual despertó asqueado, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y con temperatura alta, por lo que fue a consultarlo con sus padres. Tocó la puerta, entró y vio a su papá, que ya estaba dormido, mientras su madre leía un libro:  
—Mom, no me siento bien.  
—¿Qué tienes mi niño?  
—Me duele la cabeza y tengo ganas de vomitar.  
—Alberto, Micheal se siente mal.  
Kate comenzó a mover a su marido, con intención de despertarlo, pero este no respondía. Estaba frío, sintió su corazón y no latía. Algo claramente iba mal:  
—Alberto, are you okay? ¡Despierta!  
De pronto, el antes mencionado apretó la mano de su esposa, la dirigió a su boca, intentando morderla. Kate rápidamente se alejó:  
—¡Suéltame! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?  
Alberto giró la cabeza, pero este ya no era el mismo. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas como si hubiera consumido todas las drogas existentes, no podía hablar, solo gruñir. Micheal apartó a su madre de la cama, para ir por Abigail y Martha. Ambas chicas dormían juntas:  
—Girls, ¿Dónde están?  
La hermana mayor salió corriendo del cuarto asustada, con una mordida en el brazo derecho y la pierna del mismo lado. Alrededor de las marcas de los dientes se estaba comenzando a generar un sangrado respectivamente grave:  
—¿Qué te pasó?  
—Jade, me mordió —respondió, con voz apagada.  
—¿Se puede saber por qué?  
—Ni siquiera yo sé…  
—Y, ¿qué está haciendo ahora mismo?  
Kate entró a la habitación, encendió la luz y vio a su hija con el pijama lleno de sangre, al igual que su boca:  
—That's not my baby!  
Micheal, al ver a su hermana así, se dirigió corriendo a la cocina, para tomar un cuchillo. Volvió con su madre:  
—Hay que matarla.  
—¡NO! No sabemos si ha sido accidentalmente.  
—Mom, ¿es en serio? ¿Cómo demonios va a ser esto incidental?  
Kate intentó hablar con su hija, pero esta no hacía caso a sus llamados.  
—Okay, vamos a matarla —sollozó Kate.  
—Yo lo haré, ustedes váyanse —dijo Micheal.  
El chico esperó a que su hermana estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, la acuchilló por el estómago, pero nada le ocurrió. Mientras tanto, la niña quería morder a su hermano, lo cual fue impedido por él. Atacó a su corazón, nada. Intentó en el cerebro, para que después de tres acuchilladas en el cráneo, lograran penetrar hasta los sesos de la pequeña niña. Posterior a eso, la antes mencionada cayó al suelo.  
Sin darse cuenta, su padre lo atacó por detrás, mordiéndolo en el hombro izquierdo y tirándolo al suelo. Por suerte, su madre llegó con un rodillo en las manos, con el cual comenzaría a golpear a su marido en la cabeza, hasta que su cerebro fuera visible. Para ese momento, enterró el rodillo dentro de su ahora exmarido, el peso muerto de este cayó sobre su hijo:  
—A little help?  
Kate apartó el cadáver, para seguir adelante:  
—Él, me mordió. ¿Voy a acabar como ellos mamá?  
—No lo sé hijo —respondió Kate—. Tenemos que ir a un hospital.  
—Pero, el más cercano esta a 50 kilómetros de aquí.  
—En el auto llegaremos en 1 hora.  
La tercia salió de la cabaña, en dirección al hospital.  
El reloj marcaba las 23:50 p.m. cuando el auto pasó por encima de una piedra, para que después comenzara a perder velocidad:  
—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo Micheal cansado.   
—Probablemente haya sido un neumático.  
Kate bajó, y efectivamente, una llanta estaba desinflada:  
—What now?  
—Habrá que caminar.  
Dejaron el auto atrás, comenzaron a moverse, para que 7 minutos después, la chica se detuviera:  
—No puedo continuar, déjenme aquí —dijo Abigail, con voz átona y desgastada.  
—Abi, no te vamos a dejar. Sigue caminando, ya casi llegamos.  
Abi no hizo caso a su madre.  
—¿Abi?  
Micheal se acercó a su hermana, a fin de que siguiera en movimiento:  
—No escucho nada —dijo la chica.  
Apenas dio unos pasos más, cuando perdió el conocimiento:  
—Oh my God, Abi!   
—Hermanita, despierta por favor, ya casi llegamos —sollozó Micheal.  
—Abi, can you hear me? Soy mamá, no nos dejes aquí, despierta…  
El tiempo pasaba, Micheal y Kate intentaron avivar a Abi, pero no tuvieron éxito. Minutos después, la chica “despertó” sus ojos estaban igual que los de su padre, además, empezó a rechinar los dientes, los apretó tanto, que logró quebrar algunos. Cuando vio a su familia, corrió hacia ellos, pero no era con buenas intenciones. Era rápida, y fuerte, ya que tomó a su hermano del brazo, y lo atrajo hacia ella, para volver a morderlo. Antes de que empeoraran las cosas, Kate acuchilló su cabeza, terminando con su muerte. Los dos que restaban, continuaron su camino.  
Dieron las 00:15, Micheal se detuvo un momento a ver el cielo estrellado:  
—¿No es hermoso?  
—¿El qué mi niño?  
—Que en unos minutos me reuniré con todos —dijo Micheal, con una voz desgarrada.  
—No digas eso hijo, por favor, cada vez estamos más cerca.  
—No puedo, no siento las piernas. No sé cómo es que estoy caminando, además de que en momentos comienzo a dejar de oír, justo como Abigail.  
—Micheal, don't do this to me, please.  
—I love you mamá.  
Después de estas palabras, Micheal se desmayó, al igual que su hermana. Kate entró en pánico  
—HELP! Anyone!  
No hubo respuesta…  
—Una madre no está preparada para ver a sus niños morir, pero tengo que seguir adelante.  
Kate abandonó a su hijo y comenzó a dirigirse a la estación de policía más cercana, iniciando así, una pandemia que dejaría muertes sangrientas y violentas, al igual que caos alrededor del mundo.  
Para inicios del mes de julio, la mitad del país americano estaba contagiado, directa e indirectamente, ya que la bacteria había mutado a fin de comenzar a transmitirse por la sangre.  
En octubre, el microorganismo ya se encontraba en Canadá, México y Europa, por culpa de los viajes con personas contagiadas. Ya comenzaba a ser transmitido por la tos y los estornudos.  
A final del año, el nuevo virus ya tenía más muertes que el ébola alrededor del mundo, era considerada una simple ENS (Enfermedad Neurológica Severa), se estaba comenzando retener en todo el mundo, haciendo que las personas entraran en una cuarentena absoluta, la cual nadie cumplió. Algunos sobrevivían, la mayoría no. La gente no estaba preocupada y todos seguían con sus vidas normales, el virus comenzaba a propagarse por medio de los animales más comunes, el aire y el agua.  
Para el mes de abril de 2019, el ahora conocido “LiDeD-18” (Living Dead Disease 2018) ya había matado a más personas que la misma gripe española, y era más contagiosa que el resfriado común.  
Muchos presidentes ya estaban infectados, se intentó crear una cura, pero lo científicos que permanecían en el proceso, fallecieron por el ataque de un enfermo.  
A finales de abril, los gobiernos de 100 países en el mundo, se dieron de baja médicamente.  
El 20 de mayo, Hazael, uno de los tres millones de habitantes vivos del estado de Puebla, en México, llegó a clases como cualquier otro día. Aún no se había dado cuenta de que su vida, y la de muchos más cambiaría para siempre.


	2. 2

Hazael, llegó a su colegio, después de un largo fin de semana. Entró a su respectiva aula, saludó a sus amigos y tomó asiento, para así recibir su clase, al menos hasta artes, ya que el profesor tuvo que salir de emergencia por causas personales. La directora mandó a un sustituto, con el simple propósito de que los alumnos no arruinaran el salón. Regina, Bibiana, Valentina y Hazael se reunieron para poder platicar sobre lo que habían hecho durante el descanso escolar:  
—Yo fui a la capital, a comprar unas cosas —dijo Regina con voz presumida.  
—Me la pasé en casa durmiendo —añadió Bibiana entre risas.  
—Tengo clases de natación, tuve que ir —concluyó Valentina  
¿Y tú Hazael?  
El chico se encontraba en la ventana, observando hacia la entrada principal del edificio, ya que alguien estaba haciendo ruido. El portero decidió ir a revisar el origen del molesto sonido. Cuando este abrió la pequeña puerta, un grupo de personas lo empujaron al suelo, mordiéndole el cuello, haciendo que comenzara a desangrarse y dejando un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor:  
—Chicas, ¡miren!  
Rápidamente, las mencionadas se levantaron para ver lo que les había mencionado su amigo. Cuando devolvieron su vista al salón, Hazael ya estaba en la parte de afuera, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal:  
—¡Que nadie salga!  
La alarma del colegio comenzó a sonar, ya que la secretaria se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando Hazael llegó a la entrada para ver cuantos más habían entrado, las chicas del principio y un par más de sus amigos ya se encontraban con él.  
Los contagiados eran rápidos, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Hazael, el cual decidió bloquear su paso cerrando la reja principal, para evitar su entrada al edificio. Las manos de los infectados intentaban alcanzar a los chicos:  
—Vale, necesitamos un plan.  
—No jodas, ¿en serio? —interrumpió Regina.  
—Algo afilado, cualquier cosa nos puede servir. Vayan a buscar.  
—Yo iré a revisar los salones, para ver si ya han bajado todos al patio trasero —dijo Dulce.  
—Yo voy a la parte de atrás, intentaré detener a esas cosas —concluyó Adrián.  
Todos regresaron, a excepción de Adrián, paro en su lugar llegó Irvin, pareja de Valentina. Cada quien tenía sus “armas” listas para combatir a los infectados, los cuales no paraban de entrar:  
—Perfecto, nuestro objetivo es cerrar la puerta.  
Irvin y Dulce abrieron la reja, e instantáneamente los contagiados se abalanzaron hacia los chicos. Hazael peleaba con uno, cuando otro más le llegó por la espalda, tirándolo al suelo. El chico estaba a punto de ser mordido, hasta que Regina los atacó por detrás, dando en su cabeza y haciendo que los cadáveres cayeran encima del chico:  
—Arriba, hay que detener esto.  
—¡Alguien cierre la puerta! —gritó Hazael, apartando los cuerpos y viendo como no paraban de entrar los infectados.  
Bibiana y Dulce llamaron la atención de un pequeño grupo, dejando el espacio libre. Irvin vio la oportunidad y se lanzó hacia la puerta, cerrándola finalmente. Después de eso, el grupo de chicos terminaron con los infectados. Posteriormente, se dirigieron al patio de atrás con los demás alumnos y profesores:  
—Que tonto, casi lo olvidaba, Regina, tú te quedas aquí. Tu tarea es evitar la salida de cualquier persona del colegio, ¿entendido?  
—Si alguien intenta salir, le cortas el cuello o algo. Así de fácil —mencionó Bibiana  
—Esto será interesante —respondió la atareada, tomando un palo de escoba partido en dos, al igual que unas tijeras.  
El resto del pequeño grupo se dirigió con los demás. Cuando llegaron, la directora junto a la coordinadora del colegio estaban hablando, a lo que Hazael subió y arrebato el micrófono de una de ellas, para comenzar a hablar:  
—Hola a todos, quiero dejar algunas en claro. Ha habido un rebrote de la enfermedad LiDeD-18 en el país. No es ningún tipo de broma o algo parecido, tenemos a alguien en la puerta principal que no dudara en rebanar su cuello si intentan escapar.  
Bibiana subió al lado de su amigo, para poder hablar:  
—Bueno, de comienzo vamos a necesitar las llaves de cada rincón del colegio y las de los autos de los profesores y obviamente gente.  
—Si quieren permanecer aquí, adelante. Si no, simplemente dejen sus mochilas, loncheras y libros, ya que nos serán de mucha ayuda para distintas tareas del futuro —terminó Hazael.  
Muchos compañeros se quedaron, pero la mayoría dejó el recinto. Esa seria la última vez que se les vería con vida. Por su parte, Ángeles salió corriendo hacia la entrada, con la esperanza de escapar fácilmente. No se esperaba que Regina estuviera ahí:  
—Déjame salir, ¡por favor!  
—Ey, ¡tranquila! No creo poder hacer eso.  
—Entonces, ¡Quítate del medio!  
Regina fue empujada al suelo, a lo que Ángeles aprovechó para abrir la puerta rápidamente y salir corriendo hacia un rumbo desconocido…  
(Mientras tanto con Hazael):  
—Vale, ¿Todos tienen sus celulares a la mano?  
Asintieron con al cabeza.  
—Voy a necesitar que llamen a todos sus familiares y les dirán que vengan, pero que será para quedarse.  
—Que traigan toda la comida, baterías, herramientas y utensilios que podamos ocupar —mencionó Dulce.  
—Y si tuvieran autos, sería más que perfecto —terminó Bibiana.  
Todos comenzaron a llamar a sus respectivas familias, algunos contestaban, otros no. Después de un rato, ya todos habían hecho sus llamadas.  
—Perfecto, ahora viene lo gordo. Hay que salir a buscar materiales. Dulce, Bibiana, Regina, Valentina, Irvin, Adrián y yo vamos a ser representantes de los equipos. Nos dividiremos para acabar el trabajo más rápido, ¿algún voluntario?  
Nadie dijo nada.  
—¡No hablen tantos a la vez!  
Todos seguían sin decir ni una sola palabra.  
—Maravilloso, ¿equipo de Irvin?  
—¡Yo iré con él! —gritó Joanna en la lejanía.  
—Yo voy con Joanna —agregó Nahum.  
—Yo también voy con ellos —terminó Ramón.  
—Perfecto, no más voluntarios con ese equipo. Vayan con los chicos para que les indiquen cual va a ser su misión. Bibiana será la líder del segundo grupo. Ya que no quiero tardarme, este lo rellenara ella.  
—Nicole, Danna, Christian, Yael y Daniel—dijo la chica.  
—Asombroso, Regina, la tercera líder.  
—Ximena, Natalia, Guadalupe y Dafne.  
El grupo continuó organizando sus equipos, para que después de una hora, lograran formarlos.   
—Venga, cada equipo dirigirse con su líder para que les expliquen sus respectivas tareas de hoy.  
—Haza, una pregunta. Ya que la mayoría se va, ¿quién se va a quedar a cuidar la escuela? —preguntó Adjani.  
—¡Gracias por recordármelo! Pues, se quedaran Estefania, Guillermo y tú. En un momento les entrego sus cosas.  
—Tenía que abrir la boca —dijo la chica entre dientes.  
Cada líder ideó un plan, 25 minutos después, llegaron a una conclusión y un ordenamiento.  
(Plan de Hazael):  
—Nuestro aporte va a ser muy importante para la comunidad. Tenemos que ir a buscar armas, personas y vehículos. Si corremos con más suerte, conseguiremos comida, medicinas y variedad. El lugar que visitaremos primero será la primara, ya que hay familiares de algunos compañeros que se encuentran ahí.  
(Plan de Bibiana):  
—Nosotros tendremos que ir a revisar las calles cercanas. Hay una unidad habitacional de casas a 200 metros aproximadamente. Vamos a ir a revisar que podemos hacer ahí. El brote no ha incrementado lo suficiente como para que las calles sean imposibles de cruzar, por eso hay que aprovechar el día.  
(Plan de Regina):  
—Vamos a ir a conseguir materiales básicos para construcción. Cemento, madera, metal, etcétera, ya que hay que construir torres de defensa, al igual que muros para evitar el paso de los infectados.  
(Plan de Adrián):  
—Hay que encontrar todos los alimentos posibles. Enlatados, frutas y verduras, animales, y de más. También habrá que buscar algo que pueda matar a esas cosas que merodean por las calles. Regina y su equipo estarán cerca, por si alguno de nosotros necesita apoyo extra.  
(Plan de Dulce):  
—Nuestro equipo va a traer distintas cosas para que este lugar sea habitable. Colchones, muebles, y similares es lo que nos tocará encontrar.  
(Plan de Irvin):  
—Lo que nos toca es algo importante. Hay que traer toda la ropa que encontremos, de todo tipo. Nos será útil de distintas maneras.  
(Plan de Valentina):  
—Nos toca lo más pesado. Sé algo de una maquinaria soldadura a pocos minutos de aquí. Eso es lo que hay que traer, para así crear armas desde la comodidad del refugio.  
Los integrantes de los equipos se dirigieron al frente del colegio, preparados para salir.  
—¡Lideres! —gritó Hazael a lo lejos.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Regina.  
—¿Sus equipos entendieron sus tareas?  
—Si.  
—Perfecto. Vayan al frente con ellos, en un momento más les alcanzo.  
Maximiliano, un amigo de Hazael se acercó a este.  
—Y los demás que nos quedamos, ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
—Que bien que hablaste, amigo mío. Les tengo que entregar un objetivo, no los puedo dejar sin hacer nada. Eres mi mensajero. Les dirás a todos que vacíen los salones, es decir, no quiero ninguna butaca ni escritorio, al igual que los cuartos de libros, a excepción del salón de higiene y salud, a ese que se le quede el escritorio y el mueble de libros. Todos los demás, vacíos. Para cuando yo regrese, no debe de haber ni rastro de las butacas, ¿Me entendiste?   
—Fuerte y claro. En un momento les comenzaré a avisar.   
—Gracias, Max.  
Segundos después, ya estaban todos reunidos en el frente. Hazael subió a una mesa, en la cual podrían verle mejor.  
—No sé si ya lo sepan, pero el virus LiDeD-18 ha brotado de nuevo en los anteriores meses. Espero y para mañana tengamos más información. Antes de que se ponga el sol, deben de estar aquí resguardados. ¿Comprendido?  
—¡Entendido! —gritaron.  
—Nos vemos en unas horas.  
Estefania abrió la puerta y los equipos comenzaron a salir...  
Cuando iban a cruzar las puertas, muchos autos se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos.  
—¿Y eso?  
—No lo sé, ¡Todos adentro!  
—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?  
—Esperar...  
Una bocina se escuchó. Luego dos, tres, cinco, diez...  
—¿Abrimos?  
—Sí, pero antes, ¡todos dentro del edificio! ¡Corran!  
Cuando ya estaban, seguros los porteros procedieron a abrir. Hazael estaba en medio, impidiendo la entrada de los autos.


End file.
